<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notorious by introspectve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560934">notorious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectve/pseuds/introspectve'>introspectve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, No Context, No Plot, No Setting, it's a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectve/pseuds/introspectve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pls enjoy this hot mess i wrote when i was drunk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>notorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i got very drunk one night and decided that i had to write self-insert fanfiction about duran duran? anyway imagine it's 1988 and leslie is some random friend of theirs and now they're having a foursome. idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so drunk," Leslie giggled, tripping and landing in John's arms.</p><p>"Ha! So am I," John slurred, laughter in his voice. He staggered a bit under her weight.</p><p>"Oh my God, we can be drunk together! That's beautiful!"</p><p>"Take me every morning, take me every night!" Simon sang at the top of his lungs, spinning around the room.</p><p>Leslie giggled. "It's like a free concert! Sing bitch, sing!"</p><p>Simon laughed and spun into John’s side, wrapping his arm around the other man’s neck. Leslie tipped sideways out of John’s grip and crashed into the couch where Nick was sitting and watching their display with an amused expression.</p><p>"Oh, hello!" she exclaimed loudly, jostling Nick’s side. He pinned her with a dark-eyed stare, his signature smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.</p><p>"Hello," he replied in his cool Brummie drawl. Although he appeared put together in comparison to John and Simon’s drunken movements, Leslie knew he was just as fucked up as the rest of them. His speech was carefully dragged out and slightly slurred, as if he was putting a great deal of effort into enunciating each word.</p><p>Simon had buried his face in John’s neck and was kissing underneath his jaw. John let out a quiet moan.</p><p>"You're so sexy," he muttered as if he wasn't entirely aware that he was saying it.</p><p>Simon laughed into John's neck. "I know."</p><p>The sight of the two men together was an incredible turn-on. Leslie could feel the heat of arousal growing in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. She needed relief. Turning to Nick, she tried to whisper “kiss me” seductively in his ear, but she underestimated her own drunkenness and ended up mumbling it into his cheek instead. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, the smell of makeup and hairspray filling her nose.</p><p>"You're all so sexy how are you real?" Leslie asked to no one in particular, but she didn’t receive an answer. Everyone’s mouths were far too preoccupied. John and Simon had started making out passionately, tongues intertwining. Nick was watching, his eyes wide and his mouth open. They were all absorbed in the scene and not aware enough to turn away.</p><p>"I bet you wish you were kissing him," Leslie whispered to Nick. She wasn’t sure who she was referring to, but it felt like the right thing to say. The power of her desire was quickly winning out over her earlier drunkenness and was dictating her every thought and action. Nick’s breathing picked up at her words. John and Simon were grinding against each other as if the other two weren't even there and it was overwhelmingly hot. Nick began discreetly palming himself through his pants, but Leslie saw and caught his hand with her own. He didn’t resist or object when she began to control his movements. Very soon the two of them were rubbing him off, Leslie moving his hand as they watched Simon and John getting each other off.</p><p>"Simon," John moaned.</p><p>Suddenly, “Rio” started playing from the other room. Leslie’s hand on Nick's dick became more frantic as she started moving it in time to the beat of the song. She wasn’t the only one. Simon was rutting desperately, too and she could tell he was close. John moaned into Simon's mouth as they rutted against each other, the friction sending each other further and further towards their pleasure.</p><p>"Love you," John muttered against Simon's lips as they kissed. Simon moaned in response.</p><p>"That's hot," Leslie breathed and the words had barely left her mouth before Nick had turned and was finally kissing her. It was hard for her to pay attention after that, but it was also impossible to miss when Simon came, bucking wildly against John’s thigh and letting out a loud moan as he finished in his leather pants. Leslie watched out of the corner of her eye as John followed him to his peak less than second later, shuddering in Simon’s arms. The whole time they never stopped kissing, swallowing each other's moans. Nick must have found it incredibly hot because it wasn't long before Leslie could feel him tense and finish, too, shaking apart in her hands. She broke their kiss and smirked into his neck.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," he moaned, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.</p><p>"Fuck, oh fuck," John was repeating over and over, clutching onto Simon like he was a lifeline. Simon was breathing heavily, but he hadn't said a word, which was kind of hot. He was never at a loss for something to say and Leslie had expected him to be just as talkative in bed. The fact that John had fucked the words out of him was unbearably sexy.</p><p>Leslie’s focus on getting Nick off had made her temporarily forget her own arousal, but now it was back in full force, burning her up from the inside like a small flame. She began to move, rubbing her thighs together and gyrating her hips in the hopes that the boys would get the message and help her out. No such luck. Nick's head lolled heavily against her shoulder and she could tell from John and Simon's posture that they wouldn't be able to go again any time soon. This just would not do.</p><p>"Someone needs to get me off," she complained, her hands reaching clumsily into her pants. Nick watched curiously as if he'd never seen a woman masturbate before.</p><p>"Poofter," she said teasingly. Suddenly, John launched himself forward and grabbed her arm. She hadn’t seen him move from Simon's arms.</p><p>"Fuck, you're hot," he groaned out, reaching into her pants to take her hand's place.</p><p>"Hotter than Simon?" she asked teasingly, but she was only joking. Simon still pretended to look offended, but Leslie could tell this display was turning him on. He sank to his knees and crawled towards the couch to get a closer look, leaning on Nick's thighs. John had started fingering Leslie’s clit through her underwear and it was becoming difficult to focus on anything besides that. Still, she watched as Simon leaned in and kissed Nick. John was watching them too and his movements become slow and stilted as their kissing distracted him. Leslie bucked on his fingers to remind him of his primary task.</p><p>"Kiss me," she whispered again and this time she was obeyed as John surged up to kiss her. Their lips met and she moaned into his mouth, but her eyes never left Simon and Nick. Their kissing was becoming more passionate as Simon ran his hands up and down Nick’s thighs. He would be ready to go again in a short time if they kept this up.</p><p>"Simon," Leslie groaned against John’s lips, only half aware of what she was saying. John pulled back and looked her, surprise evident on his face. Simon broke away from Nick, too, and turned to look at her curiously.</p><p>"Kiss me," she begged. He was the only one who had not touched her tonight and she needed to feel him. Fortunately, he reached forwards and grabbed her face between his hands as John continued to work his fingers into her pussy. Their lips met in a warm and wet embrace.</p><p>Leslie could feel her climax building in her, a rolling wave of heat. It would not take much more for her to reach her peak, for her pleasure to come crashing down on her like a tsunami. Between John’s fingers, Simon’s mouth, and Nick’s hand, which had begun running up and down her side, there was no way she could hold it. Just as she thought this, Nick tweaked one of her nipples sharply between his fingers at the same tie as John flicked her clit. The next thing she knew, she was shuddering apart on John's fingers and moaning into Simon’s mouth as she was engulfed in her pleasure. She collapsed backwards and sunk boneless into the couch cushions. John gingerly pulled his hand from her pants, her juices glistening on his fingers. Before he could move to wipe them off, Simon grabbed his wrist, pinning him with a dark gaze. He ran his tongue around John’s fingers, licking them clean, never breaking his intense eye contact. John’s breath hitched as he watched Simon work.</p><p>Nick groaned. “You all will be the death of me, do you know that?”</p><p>Simon shot him a smirk, looking at him from beneath his fringe. “But you love us nonetheless.”</p><p>After that, the conversation got fuzzy as the combination of booze and a good orgasm filled Leslie witch a bone-deep exhaustion. It was a struggle to focus or keep her eyes open for more than a few second, so she let them slip shut and floated peacefully in a half-aware state until sleep took over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided to put this out into the world because i hate myself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>